


Changes in the Wind

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor AU, Actor!Sam, Actress!Reader, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst (not a lot), Bad First Impressions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fluff, General Cute-ness, Love, Mutual Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Show business AU, Tragic Pasts, actor!dean - Freeform, kind of slow burn, more tags to come, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Y/N L/N has just gotten her big break into the world of acting with an Oscar nominated role in a hit new movie. Everything is looking up for Hollywood’s newest favorite as she lands an audition for a movie, reading with the Sam Winchester. Unfortunately for Sam, first impressions can be tough, especially with an older brother newly checked into rehab clouding your thoughts... Though Sam is mesmerized instantly by Y/N’s talent and personality, she is left to believe he’s a stuck up, rich actor with a superiority complex. Sam is determined to work with her, and decides he has to mend things between them at the upcoming Academy Awards. Will he succeed in winning her over?





	1. Prologue

_ Hollywood Insider: Winter Issue 2016-2017 _

_ Y/N L/N: Hollywood’s Newest Darling? By Zev Darling _

"It's awards season and with the Oscars coming up in two weeks, everyone has been placing bets and predictions on who will win. 

So far the nominations have been the usual suspects, but there's one movie causing a lot of buzz.  _ Whirlwind  _ has been one of the highest grossing movies at the box office so far this year. For those of you unfortunate enough not to see the film, it is a gripping story dealing with themes of family, love, and many social issues facing us today, all cleverly hidden in an action packed science fiction world. The main character, a young woman by the name of Macey, discovers the deep dark secrets of her “utopian” world in the not so distant future, sending her on a journey of self discovery, love, and a few badass fight scenes. 

Directed by Brian Falstadht, the visionary behind the cult classic,  _ Look Up,  _ critics set the bar high, and were not disappointed. The film was written by Katie Callaghan, who is likely guaranteed more contracts for her screenplays in the future after  _ Whirlwind  _ garnered a Best Picture nomination. Y/N L/N plays the heroine, her stellar breakout performance gaining her attention and even a good shot at winning Lead Actress at the upcoming awards. She starred opposite fan favorite, comedic dreamboat Robert Reid, best known for playing the titular, fourth wall breaking anti-hero, Killswitch. Reid is confirmed for Killswitch 2, to be released next summer. 

Meanwhile, rumors have been flying since the film’s premiere about what Y/N will be doing next, from an action franchise to rom-coms to her own television show. Whatever Miss L/N picks to be her next project, she'll have fans and critics waiting with baited breath."

 

_ Celeb Life! February 2017 Issue  _

_ Dean’s Decline? By Tori Markle _

"Unless you live under a rock or were raised by wolves, you’ve heard of Sam and Dean Winchester. The acting brothers have been the powerhouse of film for years, theaters having barely three months showing movies without one of the brother’s name on the poster. 

Is that era coming to an end for the older Winchester?

Sam and Dean’s mother, Mary Winchester passed away when Dean was four, and Sam was barely six months old. They rarely speak about their father, John, who doesn't seem to be part of either man’s life. The two actors do refer to Bobby Singer, their long-time agent as the closest thing to a father they ever had, which speaks for itself. Dean has long been known for knowing how to have a good time, but has the party lifestyle and his troubled past caught up with him? 

Unconfirmed reports have surfaced that he was fired from his latest project for rarely being sober and causing trouble with cast and crew on set. Dean, Sam, and their representatives have not commented on these rumors. However, the videos of Dean at a Los Angeles club last Friday, being escorted away by bouncers has shed a little light onto the probability of self destructive tendencies. So far, Sam Winchester has stayed out of this type of spotlight, having always been seen as the tamer of the two brothers with a law degree from Stanford and a self-professed love for history. If Dean continues to spiral, will his brother stand by him, or will he try to preserve his own brand? Will Dean’s erratic behaviour continue until he crashes and burns? Is truly Dean’s decline into the scandal-clad side of Hollywood?"


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N walked purposefully down the studio hallway, bag over her shoulder and phone in hand. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. 

“So it’s basically a Jane Austen adaptation?” Katie asked through the phone. 

“Well, no. That would have been the only other thing to make me want to do this movie even more. It is a period romance though. I would be playing the heroine, a woman in the mid 1800s who moves from the south to New York and wants to be a journalist.” 

“Let me guess, Sam Winchester is set to play your romantic interest?” Katie says with a teasing tone. 

“Exactly. He's the handsome editor of the paper she works for. I can’t believe they asked for me specifically for this part...well, I can’t believe we’re going to the Oscars next week either, but-” Y/N rambled, still struggling to grasp the idea of her newfound fame. 

“I can. I am fully willing to say that I wrote a damn good movie, and you were amazing in it.” Katie assured. 

Y/N took a deep breath, “Thanks Katie, you keep me sane.” 

“Don’t I know it. Now go get ‘em! Oh, and try not to drool too much over Sam, yeah?” 

“I’m hanging up now!” Y/N giggled, hanging up as an official looking woman came to greet her. The woman wore an ID badge that said ‘Ellen Harvelle.’ She fixed Y/N with a smile and shook her hand. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ms. L/N. I’m Ellen Harvelle, executive producer on the film. I’ve spoken with your agent, Charlie, over the phone. We’re very excited at the possibility of you joining the project.” The older woman smiled. 

“Please, just call me Y/N. I’m so excited at the opportunity. I was a little overwhelmed by the scripts I was sent while we were doing press for  _ Whirlwind,  _ but this one really caught my eye. I’ve been a sucker for period romances since I was in high school.” She said, earnestly. 

“You and me both,” Ellen chuckled, “Now, if you’ll follow me, we’ll be doing the audition and screen test through here.” 

Y/N followed Ellen, smoothing her skirt and making sure her simple blouse was tucked in, trying to ensure the best impression possible. The room wasn’t too crowded, and Ellen took Y/N around, introducing her to everyone. The director was a funny and very friendly man named Gabriel Novak who put Y/N instantly at ease. 

“I warn you Y/N, I am notoriously bad at taking things seriously. So you’ll find that while I direct the movie, Ellen here will be directing me.” He joked, making Y/N laugh. 

“Most often away from craft services.” Ellen muttered, and Gabriel just grinned and raised his shoulders in a ‘you got me’ gesture. 

Y/N was happily conversing with her new friends when the door opened and a balding man with a beard entered, mid conversation with a distinctly recognizable tall figure. Sam Winchester had arrived. Y/N feigned listening to whatever Gabriel was saying as she smiled and became distracted by the smooth voice of who she hoped would be her costar.

“Look Bobby, can we just get this over with, please?” Sam pleaded harshly, in a not-so-quiet whisper. 

Y/N’s smile fell, and a sick feeling of disappointment settled in her stomach. Ellen seemed to have heard him as well, sending Y/N a sympathetic smile before walking over to the actor and his agent with a stern expression. 

Gabriel excused himself to have a word with the casting director and Y/N took a moment to compose herself. Sure, she’d just made the unfortunate discovery that one of the actors she most admired was actually incredibly rude, but she was determined to be professional. She was an actress after all. 

With a smile, she made her way over to introduce herself. Sam looked over from Ellen to Y/N, guilt evident in his face at being overheard. With a graceful movement, Y/N held out her hand to shake. Sam took it with his larger, slightly calloused hand. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N, it’s really nice to meet you.” She said, cordially. 

He had the decency to look sheepish. “Sam. I’m a big fan of your work, it’s great to meet you as well.” 

Y/N was a little miffed when Sam didn’t let go at the earliest possible second, or break eye contact, since he’d seemed so eager to leave just moments before. She extracted her hand from his grip and he managed to tear his hazel eyes away.

“Alright beautiful people, why don’t we get this party started?” Gabriel asked, clapping his hands together. 

Y/N and Sam moved into the cleared space in front of a camera while the production members watched from the other side. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Gabriel said, taking a seat. 

The lines they had given her were from a scene towards the beginning of the film, when Elizabeth, the main character is starting at the newspaper. Y/N took a breath to get into character, fixing Sam with a determined expression. 

“Why am I off the Johnsonville story, Mr. Sawyer?” Y/N asked, southern accent perfectly developed. Her delivery was calm, but had a defiant and challenging edge.

“It’s a big story, Ms. Abraham. This would be your first piece with us at the Post, I thought you might want to start a little smaller.” Sam’s character explained, maintaining eye contact. 

“You think I can’t handle it.” Y/N stated, stepping closer to Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Sam stepped closer as well, so that he was looking down at her. “Would you like a challenge, Ms. Abraham?” He asked with a smile. “I’ve already put Eddie on the story. You both have until 5 on Friday to get it on my desk. I’ll publish the most thorough and well-written one when we break the story. Since you’re proving yourself with this one, Ms. Abraham, I also expect you to finish the article I assigned you officially.” 

Y/N’s smile slowly grew into a grin. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Sawyer.” 

“James. Call me James.” Sam replied with a similar smile. 

“Okay! Great work you two.” Gabriel said, cutting through the short silence that followed as Sam and Y/N stared at one another. “I’d like to run the other lines now if you please. Remember that this scene is about more than just sadness. Alright, whenever you’re ready.” Gabriel directed, and Y/N and Sam took their places, this time with Sam seated. 

“So that’s it then, you’re leaving. You’re not even going to fight him on it.” Sam said, voice wavering on the word ‘leaving.’

“He’s my father, James. He needs me to be there for him.” She said, not looking at him. 

“What about you? You’ve put all this work in and he’s just asking you to throw it away. If he cared about you he’d be giving you a choice.” Sam said, getting up, and turning away from her while running a hand through his hair. 

“James, please don’t...don’t make this harder.” She says, looking at him, letting the tears fall. He turned, gaze softening at the sight of her silent crying. 

Y/N swiped the tears off of her cheeks as her gently grasped her shoulders and led her to sit on the chair before kneeling in front of her. 

“Why shouldn’t I? If I make it harder, will you stay? Elizabeth, please stay with me.” He pleaded, looking up at her. 

She took a breath and looked up, as if to give herself strength. “I can’t.” She whispered. “You know I can’t. He’s my father, James. You’re part of a perfect dream...but it’s time for me to wake up.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and getting up. 

“I love you, Elizabeth.” Y/N made it to the edge of their little audition space before his voice stopped her and she closed her eyes as if restraining herself. 

“Excellent, thank you!” Gabriel’s voice broke Y/N out of the scene as she remembered that there were, in fact, other people watching. She blushed slightly, accepting a tissue from Ellen to wipe the last tears off of her face. 

Gabriel was immersed in a quiet conversation with Ellen and the the casting director. Y/N picked at her nails, nervously observing their hushed conversation.

“I knew you were good but...I mean, wow Y/N.” Sam said, coming to stand next to her. Y/N gave him a strained smile, unsure if he was being sincere or just trying to backpedal from his original comments upon entering the audition. 

“Thanks. You were amazing as well, but that’s not really surprising.” She said. 

He was about to say something else when Bobby tapped him on the shoulder. “Sam, we should head out now. He’s waiting for us.” 

Sam debated voicing his apology, before settling on a question instead. “Will I see you at the ceremony next Sunday?” 

“I’ll be there, yes.” 

“Good. See you there, then.” He said with a genuine, sweet smile before leaving with his agent to whatever it was that had been so important. Y/N didn’t have time to wonder what Sam was rushing off to before Gabriel and Ellen came over with huge smiles. 

“Normally, I’d let your agent know first, but since we pretty much already made the decision, I want to do this now.” Gabriel said. 

“We would like you to play Elizabeth Abraham.” The casting director announced. 

“Obviously, there paperwork and details to straighten out, but that can all happen a little later, with Ms. Bradbury involved.” Ellen explained. 

“Of course, yeah. Thank you so much!” Y/N exclaimed, slightly in disbelief.

~

“Hey Dean, how are you doing?” Sam asked. He was sitting at a plastic cafeteria table across from his brother in the most reputed rehab facility in the Los Angeles area. 

His brother sat across from him, dressed in a white cotton shirt and slightly darker sweatpants. The older Winchester had dark circles under his eyes and was paler than normal. 

“Sammy, I have spent the last day talking about how I’m doing. I’m here, so clearly I’m not great. Can we talk about something else?” Dean asked, voice quiet and defeated. 

“Sure. Do you want to hear about who I met today?” Sam complied, trying to keep his brother’s spirits up. 

“Was this for that chick flick you want to do?” Dean asked, a little of his usual teasing making an appearance. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Period romance, but yes. Y/N L/N is very likely going to be cast as the lead. She’s even more amazing than I thought she would be. I was kind of rude when I met her, and she was a total professional about it. Plus, boy can she act. Dean, I’ve never seen anyone like her. I...I really need to apologize soon so that she doesn’t think I’m some stuck up celebrity.” 

“But you are a stuck up celebrity.” Dean quipped, earning a glare from his younger brother. “But seriously Sam, sounds like you really do have a crush on this girl.” Dean said, studying his brother. 

“Shut up, dude, I do not.” Sam protested. 

“Uh huh. For a guy nominated for best leading actor you are a shitty liar, brother of mine.” Dean chuckled. 

“Remind me why I came to visit?” Sam said good naturedly. 

“Because I’m a train wreck Sammy, and you’ve always been one to come to the rescue.” 

“Don’t say that. You’re here, which means you’re on the way to getting back on the rails.” Sam reasoned seriously, making Dean crack a smile. 

“Enough of this train metaphor. Tell me more about this cheesy ‘period romance’ you’re so invested in. Is it the kind of filler thing where you just have to kiss this dream girl of yours in the rain for two hours? Or is it like the type of thing where she goes off soul searching and even though she doesn’t need a man she falls in love anyway?” 

Sam just shook his head. “I’ll never get you to see it now, but it’s a bit of both.” 

Dean just mimed throwing up. 

“Hey now, at least I’m branching out. You’ve been exclusively ‘the action movie guy’ since you got me into this business.” Sam pointed out. 

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a few fake explosions Sammy.” Dean defended, laughing with his brother for the first time in a few months. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Dean.” Sam said. 

The two stayed there for another hour, just talking and laughing. It made Sam hope for better things between them, as it was the first conversation he’d had with Dean in months where his older brother wasn’t drunk or worse, drunk and angry. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Y/N! Over here!” 

“Beautiful, look here!” 

“Give us a pose!” 

Y/N was making her way down the red carpet at the academy awards, trying her best not to show how utterly overwhelmed she was. Cameras were flashing, photographers were shouting, and so many stars were walking by! Y/N could hardly believe that she was being held on the same level as these talented people she’d grown up admiring. 

Her childhood celebrity crush, now well into his 50s, walked by and Y/N could no longer contain her excitement. She whispered to Charlie, her agent and guide for the evening. 

“Charlie, that’s Oliver Blake! After he played Laith in the Golden Amulet movies I had the biggest crush on him. Should I go introduce myself?” She asked her redheaded friend nervously. 

“I was more into the hot elf chick, but that me. Go say hi, but try not to be too awkward, yeah?” Charlie encouraged. 

Y/N steeled her courage and wove through the crowd as gracefully as she could, towards the older actor. Barely a foot away, she was intercepted by non other than Robert Reid, her co-star and self-proclaimed older brother. 

“Hey there, Y/N/N.” The suave actor greeted with a mega-watt smile. 

“Rob, you know I love you, but you are currently the only thing between me and the guy who spent my whole adolescence as a poster on my bedroom wall.” She said, trying to see over the taller man’s shoulder. 

“Who, Oliver? Oh Y/N/N, no. He’s had a little too much booze at the pre-party and tends to get a little handsy when that happens.” 

Y/N grimaced, allowing her friend to take her arm and lead her back to Charlie. Charlie gave Robert a good natured scowl. 

“Mr. Reid, here to cause trouble I assume?” 

“Always am, Celeste.” He said with a wink, making Charlie glare at the use of her birth name. Rob let go of Y/N’s arm as the camera flashes became more intense. As expected, during the press tour, rumors of a relationship between Y/N and Robert had begun to circulate. Being seen at the Oscars with her on his arm would only heighten the gossip. 

“Do you want to start heading inside?” Charlie suggested, noting that Y/N’s smile was becoming the ‘acting’ smile, instead of the genuine one she wore at the beginning of the event. 

“Yeah. You coming too?” Y/N asked Robert. 

“Can’t have you getting distracted on the way, now can we?” He said, and their little group began picking their way to the entrance of the Dolby Theater. 

Y/N closed her eyes as the gentle blow of air conditioning greeted her as she entered the lobby. She smiled softly at the less chaotic environment with stars who had already walked the carpet milled about, all looking incredibly elegant. 

Y/N began to relax, having pleasant conversation with Rob and any of the famous friends he introduced her to. Her content mood was shattered when a certain tall man with beautiful hair entered the lobby. 

As the door closed behind him, Y/N could hear the shouts of “Sam! One last photo!”

Y/N’s shoulders stiffened, and she turned back to Robert, hoping that if she pretended not to see Sam, he wouldn’t notice her. 

Unfortunately, Sam’s gaze was drawn to Y/N’s form almost immediately. He wiped his palms on his slacks and ran a hand through his hair before making his way over to where Y/N and Robert were laughing together. 

“Sam! Look at you, you sexy beast.” Robert said in typical flirty fashion. Sam chuckled, hugging him in greeting. 

“Sam, this is Y/N, my beautiful, and unsurpassably talented pseudo-sister, Y/N.” Robert introduced, squeezing Y/N close to his side. 

“Nice to see you again, Y/N. You look lovely.” Sam said warmly. 

“You as well.” Y/N said, mirroring his smile in voluntarily. 

“Again?” Robert asked, looking between the two with a confused expression. 

“Keep up with the times, Reid. Y/N signed on to a movie with Mr. Winchester this morning.” Charlie explained sassily. 

“Whaaaaaat?” He said, “And I wasn’t invited. You know I kept the Killswitch suit right? I can and will kill you two for this.” He threatened, feigning a serious expression. 

“Aw, don’t throw a tantrum Robbie.” Y/N teased, patting him on the arm. 

Robert put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and stage whispered to him very dramatically, “You look out for her, Samuel. I won’t be around to get her into trouble on this one, so you’ll have to do it for me.” 

Y/N laughed at that, throwing her head back. Sam smiled, entranced by the way her hair moved and how her eyes sparkled. He was decided in that moment that he wanted to be the cause of her laughter as often as possible. In order for that to happen though, he needed to apologize for his rudeness. 

“Y/N, could I talk to y-” He tried, but was interrupted by the announcement for everyone to take their seats in the auditorium. 

She gave him an apologetic smile, last little bit of resentment about the other day quickly leaving her system. “Later? I don’t want to lose my seat buddy.” Y/N said, gesturing to Robert, who was already ahead of her in the crowd of celebrities. 

“Yeah, of course. We’ll talk later.” Sam agreed, hiding his disappointment behind a smile.

Y/N was quickly swallowed by the sea of people, and Sam reluctantly made his way toward the soft seats and long evening ahead of him. 

~

Robert and Y/N were sitting in the fifth row, towards the left side of the theater. Sam’s seat was placed in the second row, at the center. Y/N made herself focus on Robert’s antics, rather than seek out the hazel eyed man. She told herself she didn’t care where he sat. It didn’t matter. For the first few categories she and Robert chatted quietly during commercial breaks.

Eventually, Robert left to go backstage. He was presenting the award for Best Original Score. Without him, Y/N was left on her own, watching the emotional acceptance speeches with a proud smile. 

She felt the sensation of being watched, only to find that the cameras were focussed on other people. Curious, she glanced in Sam’s direction. Their eyes met, and Sam looked away, unreadable expression on his face. 

Y/N frowned. Her confusion was quickly interrupted by the announcement of another category. By the time Robert came out to present with another actress, Y/N was thinking about her own category later on. 

She knew there was no way she would win. Y/N was still shocked to be nominated at all. Who was she when compared to all of the amazing household names and their stellar performances? 

Robert arrived back at his seat just in time for the announcement of Best Actor. The nominations were read, accompanied by clips from their performances. 

“Frederick Yao, ‘The Mountain;’ Javier Olding, ‘Miles to Go;’ Malcom Akintola, ‘Infliction;’ Sam Winchester, ‘The Trials;’ and George Fitz, ‘Fiasco Road.’”

The second presenter opened the golden envelope, “And the winner is...Sam Winchester, ‘The Trials!’”

Sam got up and accepted his award, thanking the director and his castmates before charmingly calling out his brother, saying, “I’d also like to thank my older brother, Dean, for getting me into the huge brotherly competition that has been my career.” 

Everyone applauded and laughed, as he was ushered backstage. After another commercial break, more presenters arrived on stage to announce Best Actress. Y/N gave Robert a smile as he punched her in the arm good naturedly. A cameraperson came up to her, keeping a steady shot on her face. Y/N kept her gaze on the stage, numbly hearing, but not really listening to the nominees. 

“Celina Rivera, ‘Tongue Tied;’ Y/N L/N, ‘Whirlwind;’ Rebecca Bean, ‘Left to Right;’ and Emily Zhou, ‘Relativity.’”

Applause and cheers erupted. Y/N blinked, realizing that they must have announced the winner. Robert stood, pulling her with him and gently pushed her toward the stage. With shock, Y/N realized that it was her. She had won. 

Blushing a little in embarrassment, she made the walk up to the stage and took the surprisingly heavy trophy. Y/N looked out at the large crowd, thankful to be gripping something so that her hands wouldn’t shake. 

“Wow, um, this is a surprise. I wish I’d prepared something to say. Obviously, huge thanks to the academy for this, unexpectedly heavy, award. I need to thank my wonderful parents for supporting me through my years of failed auditions and teaching me not to give up on my dreams. I need to thank Brian, my utterly talented director and all of the cast and crew of  _ Whirlwind. _ Robert, the older brother I never had, I wouldn’t be up here, literally, without you. Thank you!” 

Her last remark got a laugh as the clapping started along with the music as Y/N followed the presenters and the ushers off of the ornately decorated stage into the somewhat cramped, dimly lit backstage area. She was led down a corridor, nodding her thanks as people said congratulations and complimented her speech. 

Y/N was led to a little table with finger food and small bottles of water. Next to the table stood Sam Winchester. Y/N smiled at him, still a little in shock. 

“I was hoping you’d win. You were so amazing in ‘Whirlwind’” Sam said. 

“Congratulations on your award as well. When I saw ‘The Trials’ I may have cried a little. Well, actually that’s a lie. I cried a lot.” She rambled, feeling a little more open with her soon to be colleague. 

Sam just smiled at her, the way the excitement tumbled out of her made his heart melt a little bit. She stopped to breathe, looking down at the figurine in disbelief. 

“Are you going to any of the after parties?” He asked. 

“In a way, yes. I’m heading to my friend Katie’s place, getting out of this dress and ordering pizza.” Y/N laughed. 

“Sounds better than the Vanity Fair one.” Sam chuckled. 

“I liked the way you talked about your brother.” She said after a moment of silence. “You two seem close. It’s really sweet that you guys get along so well, considering your lives and all that.” 

Sam smiled sadly, thinking about his brother, who was probably watching from his room at the rehab center.

“Actually, Y/N, about Dean,” Sam started, seizing the moment to finally explain his behavior at the audition.

“Ms. L/N, Mr. Winchester, we can take you back to your seats now.” An usher with a headset said. 

Y/N followed happily. Sam frowned deeply, wondering if he’d ever be able to tell her about Dean and fully mend the bridge he thought he'd burnt back at the audition. For the moment however, Sam was forced to be content with being a few steps behind the woman he was growing to care about. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Film Central Magazine.com _

_ Your Next Movie Obsession by Charlotte Abernathy _

“It’s finally been announced, the next great romantic comedy of this generation. Sam Winchester, possibly the most in demand actor of our time and Y/N L/N, the most promising new actress and winner of Best Actress at last week’s Oscars will be starring together. The movie, titles  _ Changes in the Wind,  _ promises to be a riveting, romantic, and empowering story set in nineteenth century New York. It will be directed by Gabriel Novak, acclaimed for his work on  _ Royal Guide  _ and the Emmy winning TV show,  _ Dr. Sexy, MD,  _ where he was a fan favorite director, and one-time guest star.

Production of the film has started, and it is set to premiere summer of next year. So make your girls day to the movies or date night plans in advance. For now, just rewatch some classic Sam Winchester movies, and Y/N’s Oscar acceptance speech while we wait for the first trailer. Oh, and don’t forget to look up the pictures of the two of them talking backstage at the Oscars, you can practically feel the chemistry from here, providing yet another reason to look forward to  _ Changes in the Wind. _ ” 

 

_ Actor Interior: Spring Issue _

_ Hollywood’s New Favorite by Grant Martelli _

“Over 30 million people tuned in last Sunday night to watch the glamorous awards show known as the Oscars. The highlights of the evening included a beautiful musical tribute during the always bittersweet In Memoriam segment, the parachuting refreshments, and Y/N L/N. Y/N, making her acting debut this year in the award winning film  _ Whirlwind.  _ Not only displaying her tremendous talent in the movie, the world was given a glimpse of the charming woman she is in real life. Wearing an elegant, soft blue Vera Wang dress, embroidered with subtle white roses along the left side, she has already been deemed one of the best dressed of the evening. 

Walking the carpet, she was friendly and willing to pose and to stop and chat with almost everyone. Talking to our Oscar correspondent, she was all smiles and gave off a wonderful down to earth vibe. ‘I still can’t quite believe I’m here,’ She said when asked about her feelings on newfound fame. ‘I’m incredibly grateful for all the opportunities that I have been given in order to get the role of Macey and have such a wonderful time with my first project. I really hope that whatever I do next will be just as fun, and enjoyable for people to watch as this movie has been.’ 

When Maria Stewart, world renown actress and holder of 20 Oscar nominations glided by, stopping briefly to compliment Y/N on her performance, Y/N seemed to fangirl just as much as anyone else would. ‘I think I could die happy right now.’ She said with a laugh. ‘She was my idol growing up. I watched almost all of her movies,” She confessed. ‘When I auditioned for plays and really got into acting, it was because I wanted to be like her. I ended up adoring it and well...here I am.’

Just after she left our little corner of the red carpet, she was spotted on her costar and friend, Robert Reid’s arm. The two had an undeniable on-screen connection in  _ Whirlwind  _ making even the most stoic of movie goers shed a tear in the final act of the film. During press for the movie they seemed to get along swimmingly, joking and bantering. Cosily seated next to each other during the awards, rumors have only continued to flow about the prospect of a relationship. When we asked her, she merely said, ‘Rob is basically family to me. He took me under his wing and helped me get used to being on set and how things work in this industry. He’s can also be really annoying, which is why I think he’s the closest thing to a brother I’ve got.’ Their bond seemed quite apparent when, rather adorably, he had to push her towards the stage when she won, apparently shocked and unable to walk entirely on her own. Her genuine and humble speech won everyone’s hearts and we can’t wait to see more of her as time passes, both on and off screen.”

_ Starz Life: March 2017 _

_ Y/N L/N: Overweight, Soon to be Dated, and Overrated by Clarisse Clare _

“There’s a new actress in town, and she’s taking up a lot of attention, and let’s be real, space. Ever since the release of her plainly cliched action movie, the media has been buzzing with interviews, clips, and pictures. Y/N is a size 14 and it shows. Her dress on the red carpet has been praised, and also, more rightly, hated. Not only was she hogging the spotlight before the ceremony, her win was undeserved when compared to the other, more experienced, and more talented women nominated in her category. 

Robert Reid (the only saving grace in  _ Whirlwind),  _ helping her up and to the stage when she ‘didn’t realize’ she won, has been deemed charming and modest. That action, and her speech say otherwise. Barely in the spotlight, Y/N has already begun to milk it, playing the humble actress from little beginnings when she is really a leech, feeding off of the attention. 

If she has any hope for whatever the next project she chooses is, she had best lose 30 pounds, and try not to step on other people’s toes.”


	5. Chapter 5

The highlighter moved smoothly across the page, covering the last few lines marked with Y/N’s character’s name in neon yellow ink. She smiled softly as she skimmed the last lines of dialogue, pleased with the bittersweet ending of the film. She sat in the middle of one side of a large round table. Y/N was as usual, early, this time to the first read-through for  _ Changes in the Wind _ . 

She had woken up that morning to an onslaught of articles with her name in the headline, and messages on social media. Some were positive, sending congratulations and admiration that made her smile. Others were hateful, shaming the extra pounds that showed on her non-flat stomach and curved waist. Y/N did her best to focus on the kindness her growing fanbase sent her, but sometimes the criticism was hard to ignore. 

Less than a minute after closing her script, the door to the quiet room opened, revealing Gabriel and Ellen. They each greeted the actress warmly before continuing their conversation. Shortly after, a group of people came through the door. Recognizing them as her new castmates, Y/N got up to say hello. 

First she met Crowley McLeod, a british actor who would be playing Mr. Noah Abraham, her character Elizabeth’s father. He was well known for playing the bad guy with...complicated intentions. 

“Wonderful to meet you darling,” The man purred, shaking her hand before sweeping off to speak to Gabriel. 

After that, Y/N introduced herself to Castiel Novak, Jody Mills, and Eileen Leahy. They were playing Mr. Allen Abraham (Elizabeth’s brother, and Gabriel’s in real life), Ms. Hardy (Elizabeth’s landlady and mother figure), and Miss. Edith Greene (Elizabeth’s best friend) respectively. 

“I learned ASL in high school, sorry that it’s a little rusty.” She said to Eileen, her hands moving a little hesitantly, trying to remember certain words. 

“Don’t apologize! I like you already.” Eileen replied.  _ “Besides, now we can keep secrets from everyone else.” _ She added, only in ASL that time. 

Y/N laughed, “I agree.” 

“I have a feeling they’re talking about us, Castiel.” Jody grumbled good-naturedly. 

“I do as well. Although it may be egotistical to assume that…” He agreed. 

“All good things, don’t worry.” Y/N assured with a smile. 

“For now.” Eileen added. 

The group was chatting and laughing together as producers and the screenwriter filtered in and took their seats around the table. 

“I loved your speech the other night by the way Y/N.” Eileen complimented. 

“Thank you! It was all kind of a blur if I’m honest. I was not expecting it at all-” Her sentence faded as Sam Winchester made his entrance. 

He was dressed casually, in a tee shirt, open flannel and jeans. He gave everyone a friendly smile. 

“Sam!” Castiel greeted, giving his friend a hug. 

“Hey Sam.” Eileen said. 

“Sam. Have you been sleeping enough?” Jody asked, fixing him with a motherly look. 

Sam just laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets and shrugging a little. His eyes met Y/N’s E/C gaze. 

“Good to see you again, Y/N.” He said with a slightly different smile Y/N couldn’t pinpoint. 

“You too Sam.” She responded, keeping eye contact. 

“We were just talking about the Oscars last week. How does it feel to have two, Sam?” Jody prompted after a short silence. 

“Like you need more shelves?” Y/N quipped. 

Sam chuckled. “I need some way to compete with Dean and all his sports trophies from when we were kids.” 

“Is everything based on competition with you two?” She wondered. 

“From what I’ve seen, yes, that’s true.” Castiel cut in. 

Sam asked about Jody’s daughters as Castiel listened. Eileen and Y/N moved to sit at their neighboring seats at the table. 

_ “How are you doing, by the way?” _ Eileen signed. 

_ “I’m great, why do you ask?”  _ Y/N replied

_ “Mostly working in TV and deaf characters, which we both know aren’t often written into big movies, I have no idea what this kind of fame is like for you. I can’t imagine it’s been easy the last week.”  _ Eileen explained.

_ “First of all, I loved you as Hannah in ‘The Light,’ I watched that show obsessively. Secondly, all of the attention has been a little overwhelming... It just all seemed to happen so fast.”  _ Y/N admitted. 

_ “I can imagine. Well, I’m here if you need someone to talk to or to punch an internet troll or paparazzo in the face.” _ Eileen promised, making Y/N grin.

_ “Oh, you and I are going to be great friends,”  _ She said. 

The two actresses sat talking and giggling for a few more minutes, unaware of the hazel eyes that kept looking over at them. Sam and Eileen had met years before when he guest starred on an episode of her TV show at the beginning of his career. After that, they had become friends, hanging out at events and keeping in touch. His focus at that moment was the way Y/N was signing easily with her. 

It felt like every time he saw her, Sam was discovering reasons to like Y/N more and more. He knew that she was warming up to him after their unfortunate first meeting. He still felt like he owed her an explanation and an apology though. 

“Alright everyone, I think you’ve all been properly introduced and unless my watch deceives me, it’s time to get this party started.” Gabriel announced. 

After a little shuffling and flipping of pages, everyone was seated and ready to begin. Sam took his seat next to Y/N. Their chairs were close enough that her knee bumped into his and she could feel the warmth he radiated. 

“We open on a shot of a New York City street in 1867.”

“In my life, I have learned three invaluable truths. The first is to be loyal to your happiness, for only you can decide if you will be happy. The second is to value every type of love that can be found in the world. One may surprised to discover that a life with good friends can be just as fulfilling as one with a husband or wife. The third is that if you want to discover what is true and right, you must discover it for yourself.” Y/N said, southern lilt and accent taking over her voice. 

“Elizabeth Abraham, a neatly dressed, but not overly fancy woman is walking down the street. She carries several newspapers with her. She climbs the steps of a brownstone and opens the door, going inside…” Gabriel read

~

“You still think about him.” Eileen signed and said. 

“Sometimes, yes. When I sit alone in the garden I remember moments we had shared, how it felt to be caught up in it all.” Y/N signed back as she spoke the line. 

“Do you regret it?” Eileen asked. 

“No. There are times when I’m alone...and I think about what could have been. In the end I remember how I watched my parent’s fall out of love, and I think about how wonderfully happy I have been in my life because of the path I chose.” Y/N took Eileen’s hand. 

“Elizabeth is in her room, dressed for bed. She rises and opens the closet, pulling a box from a high shelf. She sits with it on the floor and opens it. Inside are letters and two photographs. One of Elizabeth and James, and a portrait of James. She puts the photos aside and picks up a letter, it is dated a year previous. Elizabeth traces the return address with her hand. She sits at her writing desk and begins a letter with ‘Dear James.’ Fade to black.” Gabriel concluded. 

The people around the table applauded. The two hours left Y/N impressed with her fellow actors and even more eager to be a part of the project. 

“That was tremendous, thank you everyone. As you all know, filming begins in two weeks. Keep an eye out later today or tomorrow for travel details for our set in Toronto. That’s all, have a lovely day!” Gabriel announced, releasing everyone to the rest of their plans. 

Y/N gathered her script and her phone, putting both into her small tote bag. She stood, smoothing down the back of her skirt and heading for the door. She was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“Y/N, wait.” Sam requested. 

She turned to him expectantly. “Yes?” 

“Come to lunch with me? I never gave you the apology you deserved when we met. I want to make it up to you. There’s this great cafe a few blocks away with the best sandwiches I’ve ever had.” Sam smiled. “Please?” 

Maybe it was the puppy dog stare he was giving her, or maybe it was because she was seeing he wasn’t a total jerk, but Y/N didn’t hesitate in her answer. 

“Sure, that sounds fun.” She smiled, letting Sam lead the way. 

~

The hostess sat Sam and Y/N at a table in a tucked away corner of the cafe. They got a few stares from the other people dining, but were otherwise undisturbed. Quiet music played through speakers overhead. 

“This place is nice,” Y/N said, looking over her menu.

“Yeah, I’ve been coming here since before I started working in the business.” Sam said, looking around with a nostalgic expression. 

“Really?” Y/N prompted, taking a sip of her water. 

“Dean and I stumbled across it one day when I was visiting from college. Been coming back ever since.” 

“You went to Stanford, right?” Y/N remembered. 

“Full scholarship. I studied law, of all things.” He chuckled. 

“Sophisticated. I was a history major, you know, to doom myself to unemployment.” Y/N joked. 

“I don’t know, you seem to be doing okay.” Sam teased, grinning. 

“Eh, I guess.” Y/N’s eyes twinkled as she repressed a laugh.

Soon, the waitress arrived with their food, and they dug in happily. Y/N couldn’t deny that Sam was right, the food was incredible. After a few minutes of suppressing moans at the deliciousness, she noticed a serious expression overtake Sam’s face. 

“Y/N, I want to tell you how deeply sorry I am for the way I was acting on the day we met. I was so rude, and I made myself look like a complete ass, which I hope I can say that I’m actually not. The more that I get to know you, the more I regret making such an awful first impression. I’m so sorry. This doesn’t excuse my behavior, but there was a reason for me being such a dick. I wanted you to hear it from me first, before the tabloids get a hold of it. My brother is in rehab.”

Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh! I’m so sorry. Is...he okay?” 

“He will be. It was a long time coming. I hope this will put him back on the right track again. He’ll be fine, please don’t worry. The day of the audition was the day after he checked in and I had just found out about it. I was a little eager to see him, and I said it in the most snobbish way possible.” 

“Sam…” Y/N reached over and took his hand. “I had no idea. You’ve already shown me that you aren’t the egotistical person I thought you were, but this helps me see clearly that you’re just someone who cares deeply about his brother. I think if I had been in your situation I wouldn’t have shown up to the audition at all!” 

“Thank you.” Sam squeezed her hand. “So, do you think we can start this movie as friends?” 

“I would love that.” Y/N agreed with a bright smile. 

They continued their meal and got to know each other. There was a refreshing sense of hope in the air between them. When they left, each laughed easily and parted with a warm hug. All the while they were blissfully unaware of the cameras clicking across the street…


	6. Chapter 6

A knock on the door of her trailer roused Y/N from a haze of memorizing lines. Dressed in pajama shorts and a tee shirt, she opened the door unworried about her informal appearance. Y/N’s face broke into a wide grin when she was met with the sight of Castiel, Jody, Eileen, Crowley, and Sam. 

“Good evening my dear.” Crowley said. 

“We come bearing gifts!” Announced Jody, holding up two pizza boxes. 

“Well in that case, please come in!” Y/N said with a laugh, holding the door for her new friends. 

They all entered, cheerful conversation erupting as the group settled around the little coffee table she had in the middle of the trailer. Crowley, Castiel and Jody squeezed onto the sofa while Sam, Eileen and Y/N sat on the floor opposite them. 

“I would like to propose a toast.” Sam announced after a while, holding up his plastic soda cup. “Here’s to a fun movie, new friends, old friends, and Changes in the Wind.” 

Castiel toasted with his tall friend while everyone else groaned and teased before tipping back their drinks as well. 

Y/N nudged Sam with her elbow. “That was really bad.” 

Before Sam could retort, Eileen cut in. “Like your puns are any better.”

Y/N looked a little embarrassed as her friends joined in a chorus of “Tell one! Tell one!” 

“Okay! Alright, prepare yourselves.” She said, standing up to add more drama. “How did the hipster burn their tongue?” 

“How?” 

“They drank their coffee before it was cool.” She said, giving cringey finger guns. 

Sam laughed while the others threw balled up napkins at her. Y/N conceded and sat back down with a smile. 

“That was worse than my toast.” Sam said to her. 

“You loved it.” She countered. 

“Maybe.” He said. 

Sam turned away, listening with an amused smile as Castiel fumbled his way through a knock knock joke he couldn’t quite remember. Y/N watched him for a moment, wondering how she hadn’t ever noticed his dimples before. 

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter. By the time everyone had returned to their own trailers to prepare for the first day of shooting, Y/N couldn’t wait to spend the next several weeks with them. 

Y/N was up bright and early and in the hair and makeup trailer before 7 am. She sat and talked with Jody while her hair, and the extensions they’d put in the day before, were curled and twisted and piled on top of her head. She was happy to learn about Jody’s two daughters. Apparently, Alex was a fan of Y/N. 

“You know I bet she’d call me in under a minute if you mentioned her on instagram or one of those other social media sites.” Jody scoffed.

Y/N went one step further and followed the teen on instagram. Roughly forty-five seconds later Jody’s phone rang. 

“Hello Alex.” She answered with a smile. 

“MOM OH MY GOD! Y/N JUST FOLLOWED ON INSTA!!!” A loud voice said. 

Jody laughed, “I know.” 

“Hey Alex! You post some pretty cute pictures.” Y/N said. 

Jody took the call off of speakerphone as loud squeals began to pour out of the little speaker. While the older actress chatted happily with her daughter, Karen the hairstylist finished up the complicated twists and pins of Y/N’s hair. Jody sent Y/N a friendly wave as she headed to wardrobe. 

“‘Morning!” The familiar voice of Sam Winchester greeted. 

Y/N gave him a bright smile. “Hey Sam. Sleep well?” 

“Pretty well, yeah.” He replied, shrugging. “Coffee?” He offered, holding up two travel cups. 

“Sure!” She accepted one and took a sip. “This is delicious! How did you know I take it with so much sugar and milk?” 

“Lucky guess?” He said with a smile. 

They walked side by side through down to wardrobe, a newfound familiarity developing between them. Y/N didn’t know why yet, but the light smile on her face didn’t leave. Getting into her costume took longer than expected, considering the corset they had to lace her into. Yikes. By the end of the process though, she couldn’t resist taking a few pictures for later.  

The dress was a deep purple and trailed behind her a bit (as was the fashion of the age). She wore a large matching hat and fell a little in love with the Victorian era shoes. Her heels clicked as she marched happily out of wardrobe and wound her way through the trailers to set. 

Gabriel greeted her enthusiastically. “Good morning, Miss Elizabeth Abraham!” 

She looked away modestly. “Good morning Gabriel.” 

He ran her through a few criteria for the scene while she admired the beautiful set. They were shooting a scene towards the beginning with Elizabeth and Edith in Elizabeth’s apartment. After that they would shoot a few more with the same set before moving on to the next set, the newspaper offices for the final shots of the day. 

“Ready to make a movie, my dear?” Gabriel asked. 

Y/N gave him a large smile. “Born ready.” 

Eileen and Y/N stood on their marks, the cameras rolled, and Gabriel called “Action!”

~

“He has me writing book reviews. This one is just dreadful,” Y/N picked up the book, but surprised by it’s weight, fumbled. 

After juggling the old volume for a moment, Y/N dropped it on the floor with a thud. A few feet away, Eileen burst into laughter. 

“See what I mean? It nearly killed me!” Y/N joked, laughing too. 

They subdued their giggles and reset, starting the section of dialogue over again. The second time around, Y/N successfully lifted the book and handed to her companion. Eileen proceeded to drop it while trying to hold the book and sign at the same time. 

Y/N laughed loudly as she bent to pick it up again. Her giggles had so distracted her that, when she put the book down, it wasn’t fully on the table and fell  _ again. _

At this point, the whole crew were in stitches. Someone even shouted “Gag reel!” Gabriel got out of his director’s chair and came to help, considering Y/N and Eileen were wheezing from laughter. 

He heaved the book back into its place on the table. “Maybe just open it and have her look at the pages. Let’s not mess with lifting this thing. It’s obviously cursed.” Gabriel said with a good natured smile. 

The two actresses took deep steadying breaths and continued on with the scene. 

~

After Eileen wrapped for the day, Y/N was able to take a break. One of the production assistants gave her a bottle of water and she grabbed a snack from the craft services table. She sat next to Gabriel and observed Sam.

He walked slowly around the small apartment set, touching the spines of books on the shelf and looking at the photos on the wall. He picked a photograph up off a small table and traced the image with his fingers, smiling. 

Jody entered the set behind him. The sound of the door was his cue to put the photo down hurriedly and turn around.

“Who might you be, Sir?” Jody asked, her hands on her hips. 

Y/N smiled, loving the expert intimidating mother stare she was fixing Sam with. 

“James Sawyer.” He said, holding out his hand to shake.

She raised an eyebrow. “A handshake for a woman. My, my, Miss Elizabeth was not wrong about you. I am Ms. Hardy.” 

Jody shook his hand. Sam’s face perfectly portrayed the curiosity and hope of his character. 

“Is Elizabeth-” He cleared his throat. “Will Miss Abraham be back soon?” 

He received a knowing smile. “I’m sure I don’t know. Would you like me to tell her you came to call while she was out?” 

“Yes, thank you. Tell her I would like to speak with her about the Johnsonville piece. Urgently.” He said. “Good day, Ms. Hardy.” 

Sam walked to the door of the set and exited. 

“Cut!” Gabriel called. 

~

The day ended around eleven at night. After shedding her costume for the fourth time that day and finally returning to her jeans and tee shirt, she returned to her trailer by midnight. She puttered around for a while, putting on pajamas and brushing her teeth, yawning widely every few minutes. With a sigh, she made sure her alarm would be waking her at five thirty to start the next long day on set. 

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreams filled with images of the day. Falling books, teenager’s squeals, and a certain co-star’s smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Winchester looked like quite the character. He was wearing a warm coat over his Victorian suit to keep warm in the chilly Canadian spring. He stood a little ways away from the section of public gardens they had sectioned off for filming. He held a cell phone to his ear, talking to his brother. 

“How did the flight go?” Sam asked, concerned. 

“Could’ve been worse. The in-flight drinks were offered but Benny kept me honest. He also kept the paparazzi away when I was at LAX.” Dean sounded tired. 

“When you get to set you can go straight to my trailer if you want. Try to get rid of the jet lag.” Sam suggested. 

“It’ll be like all those times I crashed in your dorm when you were at Stanford.” 

“Hopefully less traumatizing this time, though.” Sam chuckled. 

“Little brother, you know I can’t make any promises.” Sam could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. 

“Fair enough, Dean. I’ll see you soon.” Sam hung up. 

He slid his phone into his pocket and headed back towards the cameras, microphones, and crew. He settled into a chair next to Gabriel. Y/N was scrolling on her phone while her hair was being fixed. He noticed she chewed on her lip a little when she concentrated. 

Y/N looked up and noticed him staring. She smiled. Sam grinned back, feeling his heart speed up. 

In her hand, Y/N’s phone buzzed with a text alert. She was thrilled to see it was from her best friend, and screenwriter extraordinaire. 

_ Katie: Do they send a private car to the airport for every guest? _

_ Y/N: I may have made a request.  _

_ Katie: The driver had one of those little signs with my name on it! _

_ Y/N: I’m glad you’re enjoying the splendour, but if he can’t get you here soon what’s the point? I miss my friend!! _

_ Katie: <3  _

_ Y/N: I have to go back to set now, but a golf cart is coming to pick you up and bring you to my trailer. I’ll be done for the day early today and we can hang out. See you soon! _

The actress handed her phone to her PA and stood on her mark again. The now familiar sound of Gabriel calling “Action!” put her back in character. 

A couple of hours later, Y/N had returned to the main set. She rushed through wardrobe and hair, not bothering to take off her make up. She was so excited, she nearly fell through the door. 

Y/N stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Katie Callaghan was sitting on her couch deep in conversation with Dean Winchester. 

“Um...hello.” She said. 

“Y/N! Hi!” Katie was ecstatic. 

The writer stood and wrapped her friend in a tight hug which Y/N numbly returned. Dean got up from the couch and stood a few feet away. 

Y/N offered her hand. “Dean. I’m Y/N, it’s so nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise, sweetheart. Sam has told me a lot about you.” His eyes were an unnamable shade of green. 

“So, how did you two meet…?” She asked, looking between Katie and Dean. 

Katie giggled a little, moving to stand next to Dean. “He’s here to visit Sam, and we both got here at the same time. We got to talking and lost track of time I guess.” 

“From what I can see, you choose your friends well, Y/N.” Dean said, shooting Katie a smile. 

The two stared at each other, not bothered by the silence that fell. Y/N on the other hand, was immensely grateful when someone knocked on the door of her trailer. She opened it to find Sam on the doorstep, clad in jeans and a flannel shirt. 

“This might be a weird question, but is my brother in there?” He asked. 

She laughed, simply opening the door and allowing him to come inside. Sam immediately hugged his brother, both smiling happily. 

“Bitch.” Dean said. 

“Jerk.” Sam returned. “Benny said you ran off with a woman you were flir-” 

Sam cut himself off when he saw Katie. Dean didn’t look embarrassed, he just grinned his signature playboy grin. 

“Hey, I’m Sam.” Sam said. 

“Oh, I know.” Katie said. 

“Well, I don’t know about any of you guys, but I’m starving.” Y/N prompted. 

“Me too.” Dean agreed enthusiastically. 

Sam snorted. “Yeah but he’s always hungry.” 

“Katie and I have a tradition of getting take out and catching up whenever we haven’t seen each other in a while. You guys are welcome to join if you want.” Y/N invited. 

“I don’t want to impose-” Sam started. 

“Sam means ‘Yes, thank you.’” Dean corrected. 

“Great!”

Within the hour, the four of them were situated on and around the couch with their food. The group shared stories and laughed together for a long while. Eventually, Dean and Katie broke into their own conversation, completely occupied by one another. 

It was impossible not to see the connection that had formed between the actor and the screenwriter. Sam and Y/N decided to let them continue on with their bonding. 

“He seems like he’s doing well.” Y/N observed. 

“Hey, definitely. This is probably the most I’ve seen him smile in a long time.” Sam admitted. “I can tell he really likes Katie.” 

“Yeah? I hadn’t really noticed.” She laughed. 

“His unofficial bodyguard Benny said they didn’t separate from the minute they met each other earlier today.” 

“I’m not surprised. Unofficial?” Y/N wondered.  

“Benny is an old friend. He's looking out for Dean since he got out of rehab. We've been telling the press he's Dean’s bodyguard.” Sam explained. 

Y/N cast a glance over towards the other two. They had managed to sit even closer together than before. Y/N raised her eyebrows at Sam before standing up. 

“I’m going to step outside for a little bit and um, get some air.” She said. 

“I’ll come too.” Sam added, getting up as well. 

They got the smallest of nods from Katie, while Dean didn’t even seem to hear them. Y/N pulled a huge sweater over her head and they stepped out into the brisk night air. 

“That was amazingly unsubtle.” Sam said. 

“I’ve discovered that while I’m pretty good at this whole acting thing, I’m the worst liar.” Y/N confessed. 

“Interesting.” 

“While we’re sharing things, why don’t you tell me something about you that I might not already know.” Y/N said, crossing her arms against the cold. 

“What do you want to know?” Sam asked. 

“Well...have you ever had any pets?” She asked. 

“Yeah. When I was a kid, I had a golden retriever named Bones. Sweetest dog you’d ever meet. I don’t really have time to take care of a dog now. If I did, I’d probably get five.” He said with a wistful expression. 

“I totally get that. My mom doesn’t like dogs, so I never had one growing up. When I was out of college, I immediately adopted a husky named Bear. He passed away about a year ago. I haven’t really felt up to replacing him just yet.” Y/N said. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. He made me happy, and I utterly spoiled him, so I know he had a pretty happy life.” She smiled softly. 

“Do you have any tattoos?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, actually. It’s a flower, but I’m not telling you where it is.” She said. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Is it that bad?”

She blushed. “No! It’s not-I didn’t mean- It’s just not visible to the public and I like to keep it that way. Maybe I’ll show you...eventually.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

Silence fell between them. Y/N searched Sam’s face for a sign of humor, but he wasn’t teasing her. He seemed genuinely interested. That expression he was giving her made her feel like he was ready to hear anything she wanted to tell him. Like he wanted to listen to her forever. There was something else in that look, but she was far too afraid to figure out what it was. 

“H-how about you? Do you have any tattoos?” She asked, breaking the heavy silence. 

Sam unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled the collar down, revealing a black pentagram surrounded by what looked like flames. It was just below the left side of his collarbone, on the top of his pectoral muscle. Y/N pushed away the flustered feeling that wouldn’t leave her alone. 

“Are you secretly a satanist, Sam?” She asked. 

“The opposite, actually. In occult literature, this symbol is considered a way to repel demonic possession. When Dean and I were kids, we loved to pretend we were monster hunters, who killed demons, ghouls, vampires, and all those kinds of things. It helped us not be so afraid of nights alone with things going bump, you know? A few years ago Dean and I got these as a kind of reminder of where we came from.” Sam explained. 

“That’s really sweet. I like that a lot.” Y/N said, smiling widely. 

“How did you get into acting?” Sam asked, leaning against the side of the trailer. 

“In fourth grade, I was cast as a munchkin in the Wizard of Oz. Up until that point I’d had  _ terrible  _ stage fright. I was so proud of my one line, that all my fear just kind of went away. After that, I was hooked.” Y/N said nostalgically. 

“What was the line that started it all?”

“‘Three cheers for the Wizard of Oz!’” Y/N announced enthusiastically. 

“That’s adorable.” Sam laughed. 

“Oh yeah it was. The next year, I played the genie in Aladdin. I was super proud of that one.” Y/N said. 

“I would pay to see that.”

“Remind me not to introduce you to my parents then. They have a lot of pictures.” Y/N joked. 

“Oh, Y/N. You’ve just made a horrible mistake in telling me that. I have to befriend your parents now. You’ve brought this on yourself.” Sam warned. 

Y/N facepalmed exaggeratedly. “Oh shucks!” 

They had long forgotten Katie and Dean, who were inside feeding each other french fries and generally being adorable. Instead, they spent the evening laughing and asking silly questions. Sam had made a realization that made him want to sing, and terrified him all at once. He was in love. 


End file.
